THE SUCCSESSOR OF THE 9TH CLAN
by ian137
Summary: What if there was a 9th clan and it was created to change the fate of the "colourcloud kingdom" as well as the fate of Shūrei Hong and lot others? what does rest after the borderline of this kingdom? why did those Eight Sages helped the 1st emperor of this country? who and what were they? was their intention was just to save this kingdom or there was more?


After the sunset in the land of 8 colored deities, an event took place which changed many lives.

["Who are you?" a child asked the woman standing in front of her.

"_Are you sure u want to ask that question dear? Or will you be able to believe the answer I will give_" the shadow smiled a bit

"Then who am I?" the child asked her again.

"_Well that is something you have define yourself I can't tell about it either_".]

A group of bandit was waiting for the carriages they saw from the mountain.

"Only three carriage! And they look normal I don't think I will get something out of regular boss" said a bandit to the person standing behind.

"What are saying? The infamous clan leader of 9th clan is there. Even if we don't get something, just killing him would give us fortune and as you can see he don't have much body guard" the bandit leader smiled with disgusting smile.

"Doesn't that mean he is confident in those few bodyguard" said a guy wearing mask.

"Listen newbie I recruited you because you have combat skill not because of brain you birdbrain. And if you had brain you would be the leader not me. Normal clan leader would never chose this path but its only shortcut to the capital and to avoid attraction he must have brought small troupes and even if they are strong, one small carriage of bodyguards won't be able to take hundreds of my men. So shut up let me do my work." The leader lectured that masked guy .

"Then who are those in the other carriage" another bandit asked the leader.

"'Back up plan' they are some kids from the clan. If anything goes wrong we can take them as hostage not to mention we can ask for a fortune by holding them. This will be easiest mission ever"

"It's too easy boss that's why it feels so…" before finishing the sentence the bandit fell on ground.

And others except the leader also fell in a moment as the spark of lightning like blade passed through them. The leader looked at the crops and froze in fear then saw his death was standing before him. Clothed in black.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged to the black clothed person was standing in front of him in form of death.

"saving the leader for the last when you could take them all at once so that he can feel agony and terror before his death , you sure are a cruel one" That masked guy standing at the age of the mountain told the black clothed assassin .

"You traitor you informed him about us. I saved you from the border" the leader squealed.

"Nope I didn't and you didn't save me either. I just needed you to enter this kingdom" that masked person replied with a playful smile.

The assassin ignored him and raised his blade. On the next second bandit leader's blood was in assassin's cloth and head was in ground. And the mysterious masked person left from the mountain edge.

"You know if u r that tired you could've rest in home and come to see them in morning." Adviser Sho said to the person who was dozing in front of him.

"Thank you Adviser Sho but please don't refer that place as my home" replied the person sitting opposite to him with a sad voice with slight anger mixed in the tone.

"I am sorry but do not forget, not getting enough sleep can harm your health"

"I am not going to die that easily, so it will be fine." A painful smile was on that person's face.

Suddenly Sho's appearance changed into young sage.

"But you should be grateful that I am taking you there"

"I prefer talking with adviser Sho" the other tone changed into sharp.

"Don't worry after we arrive there talk with him as much u want"

At night a carriage stopped in front of lord Shoka's house.

Shurei's who had just got back from palace after long day of hard work was in kitchen preparing food for dinner. After hearing horse's footstep she got out from there. Her father and Seiran also came out from the house. It was bit unexpected since they weren't expecting any guest.

"Shurei you should rest, so go back" Shoka wanted tell her to take rest since he also knew she was tired. But seeing her holding the spoon in one hand he understood she was in the kitchen.

"You went to the kitchen instead of resting right. I told you I can cook... "

*cough* Seiran stopped him "I will send her to rest so don't worry. For now let's give greetings to the guests"

Well in the dark it was hard to see the guests face but Seiran could tell there were two of them by their footstep.

"Advisor Sho" Shurei smiled.

"Long time no see" he smiled back. Well it wasn't the first time he visited Shurei and her family but somehow something felt different to everyone.

Suddenly everyone felt little gust of wind passing through them.

Shurei couldn't recognize 2nd visitor. Judging by that person's dress Shurei understood he might be a regular commoner but it was unusual for adviser Sho to bring guest with him let alone someone not related to royal court. That person's dress body structure didn't seem like bodyguard to her either.

While she was surprised and happy Seiran was shocked he started to feel uneasy. His expression was totally obvious to Sho. Advisor Sho laughed sounding like an old man.

"Why are being so shy it's like I brought you a bride"

"haaa~" everyone was dumbfound.

Though he said it as joke but (other person who looked like a guy of early twenty) the situation got more awkward for him. Everyone thought he referred 'he prefers men to women' Gay for short.

But that person handled the situation with a smile "if you continue with your bad joke Shoka-sama might throw us out" (It was scary smile that was seen by only Advisor Sho) this totally shut the cunning old fox.

They were shocked to see there was person left in the kingdom who would win against Advisor Sho.

"Seiran -shi please pardon us for intruding and his behavior" the other person apologized.

Shurei was about to say something but suddenly it started raining. Since they were in yard they harried to house.

"Well I haven't introduce, this my grandchild Yuri sho" placing his hand on Yuri's head he said. hearing that Shurei almost dropped the tea she brought for guest.

There has been a rumor going around about a new clan. Established by Advisor Sho himself. It recently got a place in with the 8 other clan. It was mostly built by orphans and those who didn't have birth identity. It's known as "The 9th clan". They live around the west border of the Clourcloud kingdom. The mountains and rock like ground made that place abandoned. The clan was built over 5 year ago. Though it is said Advisor Sho established it the person who acted as clan's true leader was a person known as Yuri Sho. His hard work made the clan economically strong. But seeing him with Advisor Sho she had no doubts they are the same person.

"To live in an abandoned land make it more luxurious then capital, was work the person who sits in front me. I am honored" Shurei bowed in front of him.

Her speech made Yuri smile. Though he was smiling from the moment they entered the Hong house. But this time the smile was different. Shurei felt that too.

"You really have grown up!" Shoka was petting the guest head. It made the guest blush.

After a while that they had Shurei's cooking. Yuri wanted to help but Shoka said he can't let guest cook.

Well after that they left.

"I hope they visit again" Shurei said to Shoka while she head back to her room.

"Me too" Shoka said that while watching the moon as the cloud surrounding it passed away.

At the carriage.

"You didn't cry? Come on I will lose to that old guy" the sage from of Advisor Sho sitting in front of her as he was throwing a coin in mid air.

Yuri (gritting teeth) "if you say one more word …"

"Then that?" purple sage smiled. (And caught the coin by his hand) "Whatever you do it will be my win in _**every way**_" he said it with a icy voice.

Her anger and hopeless face made his smile brighter.

At Kocho's chamber.

A messenger arrived "lady, he has arrived"

"Bring 'her' no HiM quickly" Kocho face was filled with joy. (Guard was confused a bit because Kocho said 'her' at first instead of 'him'.)

Yuri entered her room.

"Well at night we expect male visitor but I see a CROSS DRESSING female in front" Kocho's smile disappeared after she saw her dress. "Seriously don't you know how to dress up!" she grounded her again.

"You are same as always. But thanks for worrying about me" Yuri smiled

"Well am more worried about the kids just hope you don't raise them like you"

"Don't worry about them they will never take after any of my bad habits. And here are letters of those couldn't came"

"Thanks for them" Kocho's smile got brighter.

"And I brought few of them on carriage they are sleeping and I will see them tomorrow. And have court meeting tomorrow so I have to leave early"

Yuri was caught by Kocho as she was trying to leave "don't you dare to leave before you take the make-up box"

"But" Yuri was trying to escape but it was too late.

"No am not listening to you. You have court meeting tomorrow so fight like a woman. I prepare you today just do the same tomorrow morning."

"You know it's a curse to be born at this area. Being born without any father's name and without any care children here are born with a curse but your new clan saved them and my gratitude for that won't be express through any word" Kocho was talking to her as she was climbing Yuri's hair.

Yuri laughed and said "don't say that you are the one who gave me courage to fight for the clan and without you support it would be impossible to shut those geezers"

"Enough with the modesty just get married soon. You are already 26 how long you want to wait"

Yuri laughed.

"Trust me am saying this for my sake you always dress up as boy and been popular with ladies. I just want make sure you are not the other type!"Kocho made a pout face as she was trying to hide her concern for Yuri.

"Is that you think of me Kocho!" (Making a fake teary face, cause she already knew what Kocho was thinking)

Then she leaned her head on Kocho who was standing behind her. "Don't worry about me" she added with gentle voice.

"Don't worry about me (Kocho mimicked her) Then tell me the reason for cross-dressing?" Kocho tried to be serious.

"It takes much time to dress up!"

"Was that question or answer? That won't cover up your lie. I hope someday you learn to dress up. You worry too much about other people and forget about yourself" Kocho smiled a bit (realizing she actually sounded like nagging mother and the only one who can reveal her this from was Yuri) "you know you character matches with Shurei most. If only..."

A guard knocked the door "lady the children have awakened."

They came into the room and hugged her altogether.

"Welcome home kids" Kocho said it with a light voice.

"We are back ELDER-mom" the children said it the loudest voice.

Kocho was walking with Yuri carrying two of the child in her hand.

"One thing I still don't understand why babies start crying as soon as they are in your arm" Kocho asked Yuri

"Maybe the same reason they smile and fall asleep in your hand and u got many years experience" Yuri smiled. But got shocked the next second cause she was felling spine chilling orra.

"YOUNG LADY, ARE YOU REFEING MY AGE?!" Kocho's gentle smile was off to far away as she was giving those glowing eyes.

"NO. NO!" Yuri replied at first but then started to laugh but stopped after by kocho's glare. "It's just that I don't have a warm, pure and kind heart as you do" her gentle voice was too intense for some reason.

The moon was cover by cloud so Kocho couldn't see her face much. If she did she could've seen those sorrowful eyes that always hidden by mask of fake smile.

"Wow pure and warm and kind, you are the first one who ever said it to me. Have you forgotten about my job details" Kocho remembered about her job stays opposite polar of purity.

"Please remember your job got nothing to do with your heart. Because we both know why you are in that place"

"Why are you so clever?"Kocho hit Yuri's head but got hurt herself "owww...What is your body made of? Rock?"

"Curse, so that kids like those can't get close to me" once again those eyes showed pain.

Even Kocho was puzzled by those wards.

Kocho was wearing bit irregular dress then usual so a group of drunkard's didn't recognize her. She was escorting Yuri out of red light district who was wearing a hood.

"Hey miss want to spend the night together" Idiots didn't know what they were messing with red light district's head women also queen of underworld. But one of the kids was sleeping on her arms. So she was worried about her. She didn't want any trouble that disturbs the kids sleep. "Can you move gentlemen? As you see am already with a guest" she said wrapping Yuri's arm.

'What' Yuri was dumbfounded? 'You say all those things about my appearance now you are using it!' she thought.

"What are you saying we are much better than that guy" one of them pushed Yuri and tried to grab Kocho's arm. But Yuri stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't you get it; she doesn't want to go with you?"

CRACK~

Every one heard a cracking noise.

"Now who wants to break their bone next!" she declared.

Up until now the moon was covered with cloud, as it the cloud passed way those drunkard saw the figure stand in front of them.

It was as if death god stands before them.

"You know I am glad that my rock like body has its use. It can protect those who are close to Me." she said that to Kocho who was shocked by her transformation.

Everything was same but this Yuri seemed lot different than that Yuri she knows up until now.

The atmosphere was starting to change and as Yuri was about after those guys (as they runaway sensing their life is in danger). But Kocho stopped her.

"Stop it. Are you going to kill them!" she was shivering.

Yuri was shocked to see Kocho and got backed to her old self ones again.

"Sorry" she only said that.

"You don't have apologies. But were you really going to kill them?" Kocho asked her.

"I don't know" Yuri replied with a helpless tone.

This time Kocho saw her face. She was shocked to see that that face was reflecting a sadness she never saw.

They saw a carriage was waiting at the end of the district.

"Your ride?"

"Sorry for everything" Yuri's head was lower because she thought Kocho despises her. Kocho understood her state of mind. She asked Yuri to come closer. Then she kissed her forehead.

"I know you will win" her word made Yuri cry cause the meaning behind those ward was not for tomorrow's meeting only.

"Thanks" she was wiping her tear.

"And drop by soon."

"Of course "she gave a smile finally.

Then Yuri bade Kocho goodbye.

And went to the carriage.

After a while her carriage stopped in front of a grave.

She put flowers in front of the grave.

As the incense burn the night watched her quietly.

"Are you mad at me because I late". Her words broke the silence.

The figure that stood before the child in her dream, stood in front of her. As moon stood at its highest peak she could clearly see that persons face.

Lady Shokun was standing in front her in spirit from.

With a brightest smile that dazzles even the silver moon, she hugged her

"Stop being so upright, it's your home so you are never late here my child"

And the reunion between these two witnessed by that quite dark as it was one more a secret that nobody would ever know.


End file.
